


Forget and Forgive

by MyOnly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, McCree takes advantage, Mild Language, Possessive Jack, Reader-Insert, Regret, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, cliche romance scenes, lovers to strangers, tormented Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnly/pseuds/MyOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up from a coma to find out she has amnesia that sets her back six years in the past. She wakes up to find an older man (Soldier) apologizing, yet she has no idea why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tags to be updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome new and old readers! This was originally supposed to be a two-shot, but turned into an extra extended two-shot! Haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“She’s coming to! Go get him!” A woman called, her voice was familiar, yet you were unable place a name on that voice. Everything was hazy as you opened one eye, then the other. As if a filter was placed over your vision, blurring everything. “How are you feeling?” Her soft and motherly voice asked. You struggled to move your lips, the muscles ached without much use. The woman pressed a button on the side of the bed and your top half was lifted to incline. 

 

“Angela? What happened to me?” Her gaze softened when she met your confused one. It was a more of a pitiful look, not so much reassuring.

 

“You were in a coma ____, out for little over a month.” Angela placed a hand on your upper arm and hoped that would help comfort you. A knock on the door and a strange man made his way into the room. His hair was grey with age and most likely stress and a mask covered his face. He made his way over to you with haste and knelt at your side. His large calloused hand placed over yours in an affectionate manner. It was strange, you had never seen his face before.

 

“Do I know you?” You asked the question lightly, hoping you wouldn’t hurt his feelings. He quickly retracted his hand, you could have sworn the way he did so, you struck a nerve. The man stood up quickly.

 

“No, forgive me.” His gruff voice said. It felt more as a personal apology than one for a wrong action. However, despite how familiar he seemed, you couldn’t place who he was. The man knew you, but you didn’t know him. 

 

“You know, I was hoping a friend of mine would meet me here. He must be concerned.” You stared at the back of his jacket, a large red number was stitched on. Seventy- six, odd number for somebody to favorite, but it must mean something. 

 

“Is it Jack? ___?” Mercy asked, she smirked when you looked at her.

 

“Y-yeah… I thought he would be. Since he was last time I hurt myself while fighting Omnic.” Mercy’s mouth fell open and she looked over to the strange man. He turned his head to look over at her, seemingly exchanging glances. 

 

“That happened over six years ago ___. Jack is-“ She stopped to look over at the man once again, He remained silent, and barely moved, almost like a statue. “Jack is dead.” You could feel the world around you start to crumble. That was impossible, Jack Morrison, a Hero, your hero. He was a person you admired and loved, one-sided as it may be. 

 

“That’s not possible Angela. Jack would never-“ She stopped your sentence. How would somebody as great as him die? You couldn’t hold back the wave of emotion that overcame you.

 

“Gabriel did as well, Swiss headquarters was lost in an explosion. I’m sorry ___, it was not easy.” She bowed her head. Tears fell from you eyes and you could feel your hands now, they clenched into fists. 

 

“Why them? Jack would never die. I never got to tell him…” Fat tears now rolled down your cheeks and you hiccupped while you sobbed. The man knelt again at your side. 

 

“There’s nothing that you can do, it happened.” The man’s voice practically spat out the words. You sniffled, the gall of this man. You were grieving, for what would be the second time, since it happened all of those years ago.

 

“Who are you to tell me that? I don’t even know your name!” You shot back at him and he went silent. You could feel his gaze burring into your skin, the air around him felt tense.

“I don’t have a name. Just Soldier, because that’s all I am.” The man stood again, asking his name must have struck a nerve since he walked out of the room, leaving you with Mercy. 

 

“Angela?” She turned to you and looked quizzically. “What year is it?”

 

* * *

 

You had been briefed on the past six years of your life from Mercy. It was particularly hard for her to discuss the moments about Jack, but you eventually got through all of it. 

 

You now walked into what would be your room. Everything was foreign as you examined all the small things. What caught your eye was the various photographs of you and the old man, Soldier, or whatever he called himself. The two of you obviously had a connection, since in most of the pictures, the two of you were very close together. The one that you found yourself staring at the most was a Halloween picture. The man’s head was turned away from yours and your face was a rose red. What you gathered was that he was embarrassed, though, from what you were wearing, who wouldn’t be? Your had a very tight fitting black dress that exposed most of your cleavage. A witch, that’s what you assumed you were. It was strange, looking at how much you had grown, since you could only remember your mid teens. 

 

You had been among those to have the honor of working Overwatch, despite how you were one of the youngest there. Being personally handpicked by none other than Jack Morrison himself at the ripe age of eighteen, you prided yourself on your skill. However, you did have much to learn and you found yourself by Jack's side as he taught you what he was able to teach you. Many times he would come to your aid and pull you out of tight situations or come to your side at the hospital bed. He was a caring man, and although you hadn't been in Overwatch more than three years, you grew to love that man. The age difference never phased you, he was your hero, and you wanted to stay by his side no matter what.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A stern voice roused you from your thoughts. Whipping around, you saw Soldier standing before you. Despite his visor, you could tell that he was annoyed at you for some reason or another. 

 

“I’m in my room, why?” You responded somewhat nervously hoping not to make him any angrier. 

 

“Are you sure this is your room? Last time I checked, your room was the one across the hall.” Soldier took a step towards you and loomed above your small figure. 

 

“I- I-” You stuttered. You cursed at yourself for making such a terrible mistake. 

 

“Don’t make any excuses. Just get the hell out of here. NOW.” Soldier jabbed his finger at your chest, then pointed over at the door. You clutched the photo to your chest and shrunk on the spot, unable to move for a few moments. Once you could will your body to move, you slunk away and darted to the door. 

 

* * *

 

Jack sat on the edge of his bed and let out a tense sigh. His hands reached up to click the sides of the visor and pull it off of his face. Once his mask laid on the bed next to him, he ran his hands down his face, sighing again and slumping his shoulders. It was hard enough trying to deal with you at times, concealing his feelings. Grief, guilt, they had overwhelmed him for the past month while you lay in the hospital bed. Jack had hardly slept, always by your bedside, waiting and hoping that you would wake up. 

 

Once you had, he rushed to your bedside as soon as he got the word. His stomach plummeted when you stared at him like he was a stranger. He had watched you weep for somebody he used to be, the part of him he let die. The pain of having to let it go and pretend to be a complete stranger to you was almost too much. Jack closed his eyes and placed his face into his hands. 

 

* * *

 

You flung your body onto the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. How dare that old man yell at you for such a simple mistake? It was an accident, everything was so new to you now, mistakes happen. What really bugged you was why there were so many pictures of just the two of you. He was to put it simply, an asshole. 

 

However as you laid on the bed, you couldn’t help but realize how much that man reminded you of Jack. The way he spoke was reminiscent of how he would scold people when they messed up, he always had a short temper. The more you thought of it, the more you came to the conclusion that there was no possible way that that man was Jack. Any old soldier would be as grumpy and short tempered as him, especially ones that went into the wrong room.

 

While you laid there, your eyes wandered to that photograph you had accidentally took from his room. Why the Halloween one? You couldn’t say for sure. A soft knocking came from your door, and without consent, Soldier straight up walked into your room.

 

His red visor fixed on you while you cuddled the pillow and he immediately regretted coming into your room without consent. They way your body hugged the pillow, how he wished that was him and not some inanimate object. After further inspection of analyzing your face, Jack realized you had been crying. Your eyes were red and puffy and the small sniffle you made definitely gave it away. He was torn, you were mostly likely crying because of him or for who he used to be. The inability to physically comfort you, hold you, pulled at a few nerves.

 

You watched as the man walked over to your dresser and opened the top drawer. He promptly pulled out a couple tissues to which he handed them to you. Were you crying? You couldn’t tell what the reason was, hell, you didn’t even know you were crying. How somebody didn’t know that they were crying was beyond you. 

 

“Thanks…” You sniffled again as you dried your crying eyes. “What is- er- what was between us?” The question was asked lightly, since you knew there had been something. Why you had taken interest in this man was beyond you, maybe you had a thing for older men. You felt like smacking yourself. Of course you did, you had loved Jack despite the huge age difference. 

 

Despite the fact you were unable to see his expression, Jack’s face scrunched in what was it, disgust? He couldn’t even tell what or how exactly he felt at that moment. What he did know was how much he hated how you corrected yourself and used the word ‘was’. The man took a deep breath and mentally recited what Dr. Ziegler had told him. ‘Don’t be too harsh, she’s confused and scared.’ 

 

“Nothing in the way you think.” He deadpanned. That was far from the truth, there had been many times that he had taken you in the very spot you were laying right now. Your voice crying his name as you clung to him on the brink of ecstasy. Your voice tore him away from his thoughts, which he thanked, now was not the time for him to get excited. Jack had to remain composed, despite the fact that he was still human and had urges of his own, he had to suppress them. If it wasn’t for his own prideful sake, it was for yours. Unfortunately he was still partially absorbed in his own thoughts and missed what you had said. “What was that?”

 

You sighed lightly, maybe he was going senile, you hadn’t spoken quietly.

 

“I said that I don’t believe it. You came into my room without my consent and went into my top drawer like it was nothing.” You could feel your face heat up in embarrassment. The top drawer was most women’s underwear drawer, and for a man to go into it so nonchalantly was not something a friend did. 

 

“There was nothing between you and I. Got that? You’re practically a kid, and even if you’re an amnesiac, you act just the same as before you lost your memories.” He had done it now. Jack cursed at himself, creating a rift between the two of you was tearing him apart. As much as he tried to distance and hurt you, he felt as if he hurt himself more. He had to live with the fact that you didn’t remember what the two of you had had. 

 

“Why are you lying to me? It’s so obvious! You are such a bad liar! Why can’t you just tell me?! I deserve to know!” You could feel the heat on your neck as your blood pressure rose. He was hiding it from you despite how easy it was to see what the two of you really were. 

 

That was it. Jack’s fists clenched and his blood started to boil. You were so disrespectful! His feelings for you didn’t matter now, you were a completely different person, acting like a teenager. 

 

“Who are you to disrespect a senior officer like this?! So damn disrespectful to somebody trying to help you. If I say there’s nothing, there is- was nothing. I doubt Morrison would approve of your teenage temper tantrum, you look like a damn idiot. He’d agree that you need to grow the fuck up and learn some respect for senior officers. I don’t see how somebody would even want to be around you if this is how you act. Get over yourself.” His voice raised in turn, though he was much scarier than you were. 

 

“Don’t talk about Jack like that! You probably didn’t even know him you- you senile fuck. He was twice the man you are, you don’t have the right to dirty his name.” You seethed through gritted teeth. Who was he to talk about somebody you loved like that? 

 

Jack did however have the rights to talk about himself in that way. Even if his life as a commander died, he was still Jack Morrison, to him it was just a name now. He didn’t want to admit that the way you fiercely defended his name and honor was very arousing. If he could just take you right now, angry and desperate, that would be great for him. He could push you against the wall, make you sorry for crossing him. Jack couldn’t remember the last time you had been this worked up and angry at him, but he silently thanked your amnesia for being able to see you like this. 

 

As soon as the words came out of your mouth, you wished you could retract them. You felt like such an idiot for contesting him in this way. Tears ran down your cheeks once more. You were such a mess, angry at everything and crying like a little girl. 

 

When he saw the tears, Jack cursed again at himself. This was not a situation to have impure thoughts. He was the older person and was supposed to be more mature. Sighing, Jack turned away from you and walked back over to your door. 

 

“Women.” Was all he said before closing the door behind him and leaving a very confused and angry you alone in the room. Once again you flung your body onto the bed and grabbed the pillow. Your face pressed into it and you cried. Cried because you were in mourning, you had lost most of your memories, and you were confused with everything. Sobs wracked your body as you sat alone in the unfamiliar room, wishing that you weren’t such an idiot.

 

He pressed his back against the door and listened to your sobbing. Jack placed a thumb and forefinger on each temple and let out heavy sigh. He had hurt you again. How much of a bigger rift had to be created until he didn’t feel anymore? There was a time he would have been able to brush this off, get over it because he had better things to do. That was before the recall. Before he saw how much of a beautiful woman you had become. Jack had opened up to you, shared so many things together. Sleepless nights, long conversations about nothing in particular (though he mostly listened), and missions together.

 

He wished that there was more he could do to help you than just wait and hope your memories would return. Jack perked up when he heard what he recognized as Angela's footsteps approaching. His visor turned towards the direction that she was coming from and he shoved off of your door. 

 

"I was looking for you Jack, I hoped to run into you here." The blonde smiled sweetly when she noticed Jack had already noticed her. "Can you come to my office? It's about ____." 

 

* * *

 

 

"So why'd you drag me back here 'Doc?" Jack asked. In truth, he didn't want to be sitting in her office discussing you behind your back, but after how the two of you had argued, Jack was already annoyed by your state. Dr. Ziegler remained silent for awhile as she looked over his tired figure. 

 

"How are things for you? I'm worried you aren't taking this well, Jack." She spoke in a worried tone. Angela knew, hell everybody knew about you and Jack. How you had refused to believe that the vigilante Soldier: 76 was actually Jack Morrison. How you had hated him for lying to you, but eventually you came around.

 

"I'm fine. Worry about her, not me." The man shrugged and stood up from the chair he was seated in. Angela's mouth opened to speak, but the red visor that stared back into her baby blue eyes made her change her mind. Jack was a stubborn man and she knew that; he was also not one to push his problems onto others even though Mercy wished that he could have opened up to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and watched Jack walk out of her office. 

 

* * *

 

The walk back to his room was agonizingly slow as Jack took his time to gather his thoughts. Once he had reached his door, he listened for any hint that you may still be crying, but thankfully he heard none. As he opened the door, one hand reached up to pull his mask off; something he made a habit of once you had commented a while ago. Setting his mask on the small night stand next to his bed, Jack peeled off his leather jacket and walked over to his closet to hang it up. Once that was done, he stripped out of the rest of his clothing, wadding them up, then placing them in the laundry basket. 

 

He sat at the side of his bed before he laid down; elbows propped on his knees and hands rubbing down the sides of his face. Jack didn't know how long he could keep up his facade. As much as he chose not to show it, acting like a complete stranger to you was tearing him apart.

 

"Dammit!" He growled and a fist went crashing down onto his night stand. A metallic clinking on the carpet as his mask bounced on the floor some how startled him, causing him to jump slightly, then sigh when he spotted the mask. "I'm getting too damn old for this shit." Jack cussed as he picked it up from the floor. His eyes examined every detail of his tactical visor, every nick and every scratch. Why did he wear it when everybody at new headquarters knew his face? Was it habit? Or was it because his mask hid him from everybody? Jack didn't know. What he did know was that he was exhausted. Sleep depravity from the past month was really bringing him down, and with that, he set the mask down on the night stand and pulled up the covers.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader drinks with McCree and Jack shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was mostly drunk while I wrote this xD
> 
> Just did a massive rework because my sober self realized that the end of the chapter is VERY VERY ooc for Jack and is NOT how I want it to go.

Throughout the night you had tossed and turned, unable to sleep in this now foreign room. As quietly as possible you crept out of the bed, yet for some reason you felt like you had to sneak. Once you had made it out into the hall, you felt like you didn't have to sneak anymore. A walk was what you needed at this moment, to clear your head and organize your thoughts. You let your feet take you where they wanted to go, since your body seemed familiar with this area, despite your brain not being so. As you walked, you listened to the pitter pattering of your bare feet on the cold tile floor and you couldn't help but wonder if you should have worn shoes.

An uneasy feeling gnawed at your stomach and you stood still on the spot; not a moment later, you could barely hear another's footsteps stop as well. Your eyes scanned the corridor for any signs of life; when you detected none, you continued to walk. The first chance you got, you took a turn down another hallway and pressed your body against the wall as you waited for the follower to pass. Sure enough, the footsteps got closer and as they got closer, you could feel your heart race in your chest. The feeling was electrifying, you felt alive. Once the follower had passed you, you leapt from the shadows. Your hand grabbed theirs and you yanked it behind their back with insane force; The other hand was pressed against the pressure point just above the collar bones.

"Why are you stalking me?" You hissed into their ear. They let out a low chuckle and you immediately recognized the voice.

"Whoa there feisty! I don't mean no harm." The man's velvety voice purred. "I'm just walkin' back to my room." His Southern drawl made you subconsciously bite the bottom of your lip, something about it always got to you.

"You didn't need to stalk me Jesse. That's a shitty thing to do." You spat as you released him from your vice-grip. He turned around and you hardly recognized the man. Last time you had seen him, he was barely an adult, short hair and pretending to be a cowboy. Now her he was, a grown man, full beard, and still pretending to be a cowboy. Then again, you had also been in a coma for the past month and suffered from amnesia. "You got old..." The words escaped your mouth. Jesse cracked a smile at your bewilderment, but it quickly faded into a frown.

"So you did hit your head then, what a shame." Jesse sighed. "Ol' man told me you'd have woken up n' that you'd gotten amnesia or whatever. I didn't expect you to grill me like the Ol' man does still." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and chuckled again. You narrowed your eyes at his comment. What had he meant by that?

 

"You mean Soldier?" You asked.

"Somethin' like that. Always yellin' at me for smokin' in base or twirlin' my guns."

"Why does he act like that? It's not like he's the boss of anything around here, that was Jack... and Jack.. He's not here anymore." You fumed. Not only was that Soldier mocking Jack earlier but now barking commands like he owned the place? He needed to stop.

"Well, it ain't like that-"

"Like what? He's not Jack." You bit off. Jesse exchanged a sideways glance with the wall, then looked back over to you.

"He's got his right, bein' older than both of us." Jesse stated and you went silent. Mostly because you knew you should respect older soldiers, but also because just thinking about 76 made your blood boil.

 

Jesse felt uneasy, lying to you about Jack. It was the old man's idea to keep his identity from you, saying that in time you'd remember, but until then, keep quiet. The cowboy shuffled his boot on the ground and successfully grabbed your attention.

 

"What is it Jesse?" You looked up at him in the dimly lit hall.

 

"How about you n' me go for a swim? Maybe drink a little too." McCree flashed you an award winning smile and held his arm out to you in courtesy. You took his arm as a response and let him guide you to wherever you were going swim.

 

* * *

 

 

"I forgot there was a pool here!" You exclaimed loudly as you set a glass of whiskey down on the table. McCree had pulled an entire bottle from god knows where on his body when the two of you had reached the pool. The alcohol made you cringe at the taste and it burned down your chest when you swallowed it. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world, but it was definitely one thing that would get you drunk.  
  
"Forget it an understatement Darlin', it ain't like you could remember if you wanted to." Jesse responded on a somber sort of way. "But enough of that, aren't you gonna swim?" He asked. True, you hadn't brought a swimsuit, but you did have undergarments on if that would even suffice.

 

"I don't have a swimsuit… but, I mean, if you don't mind…" Your voice trailed off and you bit your lower lip. The alcohol was definitely getting to you, even after a glass. You were an absolute lightweight, unable to hold yourself with the least bit of alcohol. McCree was well aware of how you were, yet he wasn't one to take advantage of a lady while drunk, unless she threw herself at him. He eyed you with curiosity as you stripped from your top into a black laced bra, then stood and stripped your bottoms off to reveal a matching laced panty. This wasn't right and he knew it, you belonged to Jack, yet, he had always taken a liking to you.

 

"The Ol' man's gonna kill me if he finds out…" He chuckled as he also stripped into his undergarments and walked over to the steps of the pool. You followed soon after him, you had to down another glass of whiskey before you could though. Jesse held his hand out for you to take and you did. The man pulled you flush against his bare chest and slipped an arm behind your back; As he did so, you couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

 

"Jesse…?" You stared up into his eyes and he returned your gaze.

 

"Hm?" He asked. McCree could feel the red flags springing up in his mind, something was off and he really didn't like it. Maybe it was just the alcohol, which is what he decided to go with. He had drank before asking you to swim with him, but wasn't expecting to be drunk by now.  
  
"Should we do this…? You know, me swimming in my panties and you in your boxers?" Maybe this was something the two of you did frequently and it was all fine. As he held you, something did feel off though, not natural. Jesse's stomach turned. You were just too cute for him to hold back anymore; you were a different person now and maybe he had a chance with you.

 

"I dunno Sweet Stuff, but I ain't holdin' back anymore." With that, his lips crashed onto yours as he captured you in a heated kiss. You tried to protest by pushing against him, but it was all in vain. McCree's fingers twisted into your hair and his cold metallic arm rested on the small of your back.  
  
"McCree, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A gravelly voice called from near the pool doors. Instantly Jesse pulled away from you and stared wide-eyed at the figure walking towards the pool's edge.  


* * *

 

 

The sound of you leaving your room had disturbed Jack. He had almost embraced sleep, yet his ears being so sensitive had sense the slightest sound of you closing your door. He waited for your footsteps to recede until pushing himself out of the bed and following you. Making sure to give you a wide berth, he had stopped as you noticed footsteps behind you. Thankfully for him, you had caught McCree going back to his room after drinking and not him.

 

Jack had watched as you took McCree's arm and smiled as the two of you talked. Something within him stirred, something that made his blood pressure soar. Jealous was a word he would bitterly describe himself as when he watched the two of you walk towards the pool. While you drank and talked so casually with McCree, Jack wanted personally to break that man beyond repair.

 

* * *

 

 

You stared at the figure approaching from the shadows; it was him! The man who called himself Soldier. Why was he here? Your brain tried to wrack itself and come up with some reasonable explanation as to why Soldier had spoken up as McCree kissed you. The only thing you could come up with was that he was the one who was following you, not McCree.

 

"I asked a question soldier." His red visor was fixed not on McCree, but on you. You looked over at him and then back at Jesse whose gaze was fixated on the man. You remained silent, not wanting to ask a question that was clearly idiotic. After a minute or two of tense silence, Jack walked over to the pool steps and waded in. Unlike McCree who wore boxers, Jack wore boxer-briefs, so you got a rough idea of what he was 'packing'. The man grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly out of the water. While you were being pulled, you looked to Jesse for support yet none came; he stared at you as Soldier drug you out of the pool area and into the hallway.

 

"Why are you acting like this? Jesse did nothing wrong!" You protested. Soldier spun on his heel to face you and despite his visor, you knew he was glaring at you.

 

"You're drunk and acting like a damn idiot."  He let your wrist go, but instead, placed his hands on your hips and hoisted you over his shoulders. "Stop squirming, you're making it worse on yourself." Soldier growled as he walked down the hall with you in tow. The rest of the way was uncomfortably silent. You on one hand was too drunk to know that you had been in a very bad situation, and him on the other hand, seething.

 

He pushed open your bedroom door and walked in. Soldier paused for a moment to take in your room and how disorganized it was; but the upside was that the scent was yours. He then threw you down on the bed. You fell onto the bed with an 'oomf', but you didn't stay down; you jumped off of it and jabbed a finger at Soldier.

 

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! Why are you following me like a creep?!" You practically screamed. At this point, you didn't care if you woke up other sleeping Overwatch agents, you were pissed at this man an you couldn't hold it in anymore. Soldier let out a breathy sigh and tried his best to remain calm; this was the second time he was in your room and scolding you like you were a child. 

 

"You aren't in any shape to be wandering the halls this late at night. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't have intervened?" He spat back at you.

 

"I dunno! Maybe something that's better than sitting in this room and being yelled at by an asshole like yourself!"  You retorted. It was bad enough that Soldier had been non stop up your ass the entire day, you didn't need him telling you what to do. You were an adult for heaven's sake, not some helpless kid. 

 

"I'm too old for your shit ___!" He bellowed which caused you to flinch. "You shouldn't be making such rash choices, you could end up hurting somebody! Use your damn brain for once!"   
  
"Who would I hurt?! The only person I love is dead! Do you understand me? He's dead!" Again it hit you, finding out that Jack had died all those years ago. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and threatened to spill over. "J-just leave me alone!" You pushed at his chest in hopes that he would move back but he didn't; Soldier did the opposite. His arms wrapped around your body in a tight embrace, which you tried to protest to no avail. The room was void of words, the only thing that could be heard was his steady breathing and your quiet sniffling. The man's strong arms pulled you closer against his chest to which you responded by wrapping your arms around his body. No guilt was associated with how you were being held, only comfort and strangely, love. "I never got to tell him how I feel..." 

 

"Hmm.." He hummed. Jack moved one hand to cup your cheek and tilt your head to look up to his visor. His expression softened when a thumb wiped away the tears that rolled down your cheek. You were so fragile right now and he couldn't afford to break you; one wrong move and Jack wouldn't be able to live with himself. "You need to sleep." He spoke softly as he let you go. You reached out and grabbed his wrist to prevent Soldier from walking out on you tonight.   
  
"Stay with me please? I don't want you to go..." You muttered in an embarrassed state as you asked that of the man. Thankfully he nodded. 

 

You crawled under the covers of the bed and waited for him to follow you. The light next to your bed clicked off and a soft hissing noise as Jack removed the mask from his face. He removed the second piece and set both the visor and mask down on the night stand before crawling under the covers with you. A hand snaked around your hip and pulled your body flush against his; you could feel a warm breath on the back of your neck and it made you want to turn over to look at his face. Unfortunately, the room was too dark to make out much of anything, and you were sure you wouldn't be able to see much of his face anyways. 

 

Jack barely remembered the last time he laid next to you like this, just holding your body against his. He could feel his eyes start to close as sleep embraced him for the second time tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I haven't forgot about you guys! I've gotten a job recently, and have been very busy with family matters. I also encountered TONS and I mean tons of writer's block, but I did it! Enjoy!

Light dancing across your eyelids roused you from slumber. As you tried to sit up in bed, a sharp pain blossomed along the side of your head. The rest of your body felt sore, tired, and fatigued while you sat there. You could have sworn that the old man had held you against his body as you slept, but you had been too drunk to remember correctly.

 

"Good morning." A gravelly voice said to you while you clutched your head. "I didn't wake you up for breakfast, I figured you needed the sleep." You turned your head slowly to see Soldier standing near your door with a white mug in his hands. He was fully dressed, but not in the leather jacket that you had seen him wear, but a more casual outfit. The black tee clung to his muscles, defining just how much strength he had. It was terrifying, yet also very alluring seeing how tightly the cotton shirt fit him. 

 

"Good morning…" You croaked. It made you wonder why he was so casual with you, despite all of the arguing the two of you did since you woke up. You watched as Soldier walked over to your bedside and held the mug out for you to take. "Thank you…" Your voice trailed off as you held the mug in your shaky hands. The scent of tea and honey wafted up to your nose and calmed your raging headache somewhat. Each sip you took was painful; not from the heat, but every time you swallowed, you could feel your stomach churn. 

 

"There's food in the kitchen. You should eat something greasy, it'll help your stomach." Jack watched you as you'd wince from the hangover. He hated it when you drank without him, yet he was never one to drink much. When he did drink, Jack could barely remember the sleepless nights of intoxicated and sloppy sex. It was odd, but it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him; he could be as rough as he wanted and you would have no objections. 

 

"You know, Jack would bring me tea when I would have hangovers. Tea just like this too, with a little bit of honey. He always knew just what to do, it was so sweet." You spoke wistfully, remembering the moments the two of you had shared what seemed like so long ago. In that moment, you feel dizzy. The mug clattered to the floor, spilling the tea all over the carpet. Unsure if it was the hangover or something else, you collapsed back on the bed. Scenes played over in your head like a movie, fleeting as they were. Another moment, similar to this one, except you were in Soldier's room, in his bed.

 

_The man handed you the same mug, but his hands lingered on yours and you gazed up at his face._

 

_'I love you ____.' He muttered._

 

 _'I love you too-'_  

 

Strong hands shook your body back to reality and you gasped. Your eyes spun about the room wildly until they came to rest on Soldier's red visor. You couldn't read his expression, but judging by the way he held you, the man was clearly concerned for your well being. 

"I…" You were at a loss for words; how were you supposed to explain it to him? It would have to start with an apology, but how would you go past that? Soldier refused to speak about the two of you's relationship.

 

"You don't have to speak, just lay down and relax." His voice seemed softer now, like the way a lover speaks to another. Who were you kidding? You knew that the two of you were lovers, but why Soldier wouldn't disclose that fact was a complete mystery.

 

"I need to talk to you though, I'm really confused and I just don't know what to do. You're such a stranger to me, but in my-" You stopped for a moment. Would that be too cheesy to say? Soldier was giving you his undivided attention, so it wouldn't hurt to try. "In my heart, I know that I love you. You're so distant to me now and I-" 

 

"Don't say those sort of things," He cut you off, his voice was bitter and stung with every word he spit. "You don't even know half of it. Hell, you know nothing about the past ____." He was livid, the way he spat each word. Once he had finished speaking, the man stood up quickly and walked over to your door. "For your sake, it's better that we keep out of each other's sights." 

 

* * *

 

It had been weeks since the two of you had last spoken. Jack tried his hardest to keep away from you, or at least avoid conversation. Things had been trying; the first few days were the hardest to keep away from you. Every time a thought to see you popped up in his head, Jack would distract himself with hobbies; fixing up D.va's MEKKA was among one of his favorites. It was odd, Jack had come to see the Korean girl as more of a daughter, even though she wasn't much younger than you were. D.va had hit on him a few times that he could recall, but the girl was just not somebody he could ever see himself forming an intimate bond with. 

 

"So, do you think that you and ____ will ever get back together?" D.va asked him while peeking around her mech and sipping on a soda. Jack was taken aback by the sudden question and remained silent for a moment before he decided to give an answer.

 

"Maybe if she gets her memory back, but I don't know how mad she'll be with me." The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. D.va rolled her eyes.

 

"You've got grease on your face, old man." She deadpanned, somewhat annoyed by how lovey-dovey Jack still was. "You are right, she's going to be pissed!" The girl then giggled while emphasizing the word 'pissed'. 

 

"What has she been doing anyways?" 

 

"Escorting some sort of payload in King's Row, they left yesterday." 

 

"They WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed. D.va was taken aback by his response, wincing and cringing afterwards. "Who did she go with?!" 

 

"Lena, Winston, Angela, Reinhardt, and McCree; you might be able to make it if you hurry, don't want ___ to be hurt again." D.va smirked. 

 

Jack was furious that they could be so irresponsible with you, especially in your state. He would make sure that all of them would get a stern 'talking' to when he got to them. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey Love!" Tracer zipped to your side as you stood by the payload. A arm draped around your shoulder reassuringly as she walked with you at a slow pace. "Chin up, there are plenty of other things to be happy about! Sure old man Morrison is all grumpy all the time, but he'll come around! He loves you, ya' know!" She nudged your side, but once she noticed you seize up, Lena knew she had messed up; it was supposed to be kept a secret from you, but it had slipped out. 

 

"What did you say…? Morrison? Is that some kind of joke or sick coincidence? There's no way that that man is Strike Commander Morrison- right?" Your stomach twisted and you felt something you couldn't quite describe. "Tell me that you just mixed up some names, please." Her golden-brown eyes stared into yours, she remained silent however, which hurt you even more than words could.Your head spun and you couldn't think straight, everything was a blur and nothing seemed real. "I need to think… I'm going back." Much to your surprise, Tracer did nothing to stop you, she just stood there ashamed as she watched you walk back to King's Row base. 

 

You recounted the times that you and who was apparently Jack argued; how you told him he was nothing like himself. You felt like a fool; he was keeping it for a good reason, there would have been no way you would have believed him. All those hateful things you had said, you were sure you had driven him away. 

 

Your feet trudged into the base and over to Winston's computer, hoping it had the information you needed on this 'Soldier' character. Thankfully for you, hacking seemed to be a strong suit of yours. Your fingers moved with ease, as if this triggered muscle memory. In an instant, it all seemed too familiar to you, you had done this before, not more than a year or so ago. You remembered staring at the screen, looking for the same files.

 

"Jack Morrison, deceased." You sighed in relief, but then other words caught your attention. "Presumed deceased but found living. Goes by the title 'Soldier:76'. Bounty out for capture: dead or alive. Current whereabouts unknown." It was confirmed now, what Lena said was true, he was Jack all along. 

 

You decided that getting something to eat would be better than anything at this moment. Your body guided you down the stairs and through a door that lead towards the kitchen. You presmed stress eating was something your body was all too familiar with, since at that moment, you could feel your body relax as you got closer to the kitchen. 

 

You had found that there was a lot of peanut butter in the cabinets. An unhealthy amount of peanut butter at that. Though, there were a few snacks that you managed to scrounge up, popcorn being one of them. Once the popcorn had finished, you walked over to the small breakfast bar and promptly sat on the stool. As you shoveled a handful into your mouth, your mind couldn't help but drift. How would you tell him that you knew? Would you confront him about it or keep quiet? Maybe he didn't want anything to do with you anymore. Yeah, that was it; there was no reason for him to keep his identity hidden from you, so that must have been the reason. You hadn't spoken in weeks, and he tried to push you away. He also had no objections to you being sent here on a mission, even if you dipped out. 

 

Once you had cleaned up, you figured that it was time for a fat cat nap, something to sleep the full belly away, and you were tired anyways. There was a small couch that you had found in a room adjacent to the kitchen, almost like a living room; it even had a television. Your body nestled into the plush couch and before long, sleep had taken you.

 

* * *

 

"Hey!" A gruff voice roused you from your slumber. Groggily, you lifted your head to find Jack standing in front of you. 

 

"Hi…" You responded in a sleep laden tone. His heart swelled as he watched your sleepy body sit up on the couch; he had always loved waking you up for some odd reason. Now was not the time to be ' _lovey-dovey_ ' if he could even use that term. It was the time to reprimand you for going out on a mission without clearing it beforehand. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat out more like a statement than a question. You blinked, wide awake and fully aware that he was livid, and he was livid with you. 

 

"I was… Uh-" You laughed sheepishly while trying not to sound like an embarrassment. "I was sleeping…?" 

 

"Who gave you clearance to go on this mission? Because it was not me."

 

"Angela did, she said that it was alright and would maybe jog my memory." 

 

"You don't ever fucking think, do you?" Jack started to raise his voice.

 

"Think what?! What's the problem? I needed to get out of that stuffy place!" You followed suit.

 

"You could have gotten yourself hurt again! Damn idiot. I'm getting too damn old to be worrying about what the hell you're doing! You don't ever fucking think! What would I do if- if Talon got to you again?! You're a damn Idiot _____!" His voice felt like it shook your entire being. You knew that he was scary when mad, but this was an entirely different thing. Jack's entire body trembled with anger, he hadn't been able to vent in ages, and it was pouring out from every crack. He noticed as you started to shake as well, but was it rage? He couldn't tell, but Jack assumed that it was fear. In a swift motion, he turned his back to you, not bearing to see how pathetic you looked while pleading your case.

 

"I…" You started off, hoping that you weren't going to cry, but the tears just overflowed and you soon found yourself sobbing. "I- I'm sorry…" 

 

Jack let out a breathy sigh before turning back to face you once more. He hated seeing you like this, and he hated being the cause of it; you just knew how to pick at his nerves so well. He watched as your body hiccoughed with each sob, how the tears rolled down your tear-stained cheeks and his heart started to race. 

 

"No, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing." Jack reached a tentative hand out to wipe away the tears with his black glove. You sniffled and leaned your cheek against his large hand, willing your tears to stop. "I've been too hard on you. I've been selfish and keeping my distance for my own good. I'm not the man I used to be, and I'm not a young man anymore, ____. But for what you're going through, I've been too-" He stopped when he heard to soft clicks. The cool air brushed against his face and Jack suddenly felt naked.

 

"Jack…" His name rolled off your tongue as you breathed it out, calling it like a long lost lover would. The same sea blue eyes from so long ago gazed deeply into yours. He had aged gracefully, save for the scar that ran down his lip, but even that too was beautiful in itself. 

 

It was as if his mask was holding in all self control. His arms pulled you flush against his body, while his lips crashed onto yours. Needy hands pulled at the clothes that covered your body, while his lips kissed your hungrily. Any shred of control that he had was gone, Jack had been holding back and holding back for two months, hoping that you would remember by then. 

 

"I'm sorry…" Jack breathed when you pulled away to breathe. "I- I thought I had lost you, and it was my fault."

 

"Why, what happened?" You asked. 

 

"You don't remember that?" He responded with another question, and you shook your head. A sigh, then the warmth of his arms left as he sat down on the couch, motioning for you to sit beside him. "That night, we decided to watch a movie, some new movie that had come out. You didn't want to at first, but I insisted, since we hadn't been out in a while. Well, some Talon operatives must have found out that you and I would be at the theater. I forgot the popcorn and went to go get some before the movie started, but when I made it out to the lobby, there was an explosion. Somebody, well, Talon, had planted a bomb in that room. The screen blew out and when I got back, you were nowhere to be found-" He paused to take a shaky breath in, then looked over to you for reassurance. "Talon had taken you. I searched for weeks, maybe even months for you. Every night and every day, I barely slept or ate. Angie almost had Winston lock me in a sleep chamber. It got to the point where we assumed you were dead. That Ga- Reaper had killed you, and I would never see you again…" Jack paused to sniffle as quietly as he could, but you caught it.

 

"Hey, it's alright, I want to hear more." You said while taking his hands.

 

"Well, you just showed up one morning. You were in some sort of drug induced state and covered in bruises and cuts. There was a- a-" He stopped for another moment, this time to try and calm his shaking voice. "A note in your hand. Angie had to pry it out of your hand, but I wish I never read it."

 

"What did it say?"

 

"I hope you enjoy your toy now that I'm done using it." Jack spat. His grip tightened on your hands, and his jaw clenched. "That time Angie had me put in a holding cell, just so I didn't go kill that son of a bitch again." He almost chuckled. "Then you fell into a coma…" His voice trailed off.

 

"Jack?" 

 

"Hm?"

 

"You're a real hero, just like in the old days… and, and you're my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Smut next chapter! ♡


End file.
